Hello, Goodbye
by SailorMoonAddict
Summary: Meet Serena Tsukino who isn't the brightest girl in the world, she's a bit of a klutz, and she doesn't really fit in at school. Raye Hino is the ice queen at school, who isn't so fond of Serena. Soon Seiya Kou comes in, changing everything. What will happen when she meets him? Will sparks fly between them? Full Summary inside! New & Improved version of Hello, Goodbye.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I also do not own any rights to the Sailor Moon series or any part of the series.**

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back with the new and improved Hello, Goodbye! I hope everyone enjoys this better than before.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcomed along with questions, comments, etc. I've made a change in the storyline so look out for that**

**Summary:**

**Meet Serena Tsukino. She isn't the brightest girl in the world and she's a bit of a klutz. Raye Hino is the ice queen at school, who seems to be not so fond of Serena. She's made Serena's life at school not so great ever since freshman year. Soon Seiya Kou comes in, changing everything. After believing she needs to change herself, Serena finally decides to. Meanwhile in Serena and Seiya's friendship, they start developing feelings for each other.**

**Will one of them come clean and confess? Will it be too late for them? Will something change their minds, making them move on with their life? Most importantly, will Seiya truly love Serena for who she really is?**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Irene opened the curtains and peeked outside. It seemed to be a beautiful day today. She smiled. She heard sizzling coming from the stove and scurried into the kitchen. Ken popped into the kitchen all dressed and ready for work, but he seemed to be having trouble with his tie.

"Good morning dear. Breakfast smells delicious!" Irene placed the food on a plate and turned the stove off.

"Thanks dear and good morning to you too." She kissed him on the cheek and helped him with his tie.

"So where are the kids?" he asked.

"Getting ready I presume," said Irene. He nodded and grabbed a plate. Irene headed over to the staircase.

"Serena, Sammy! Breakfast is ready. Hurry before it gets cold," she hollered.

After Irene's announcement, Sammy was the first to come down. He was dressed in a yellow shirt, jeans, a black hoodie, and navy blue converse with his backpack over his shoulders.

"Morning mom. Is that bacon I smell?" he asked as he went down the stairs. She nodded. "Where's your sister?" he shrugged. "You know Serena. She's probably still asleep," said Sammy and headed to the kitchen.

Irene sighed and trudged up the stairs. Knock knock. Irene opened the door.

"Serena breakfast's on the table. Why aren't you downstairs?" She looked and saw Serena still asleep. She sighed.

"You're not even awake," she muttered. Serena rolled over in bed and yawned. She slowly opened her eyes to see Irene in the room.

"Oh hey mom," she greeted as she rubbed her eyes.

"Looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up." Irene laughed. "Sweetie, breakfast is on the table. Hurry on down before it gets cold," said Irene and shut the door behind her.

Serena groaned and reluctantly got out of bed. She put on a pale blue lightweight emergency jacket with a pink tank top underneath, a pair of tan jeans, pink socks, and white K-Swiss tennis shoes.

After she brushed her hair, she put it in her regular hairstyle, which were two buns on top of her head with the rest of her hair down. She looked in the mirror and thought she looked pretty decent today. She smiled and grabbed her backpack.

By the time Serena came down stairs, everyone seemed to be in the middle of eating. Ken turned and saw that his daughter arrived. "There you are," he said with a smile. She greeted everyone with a 'good morning' and joined them at the table.

Once Serena sat down, she saw that there was still food left, a lot too! She smiled and put some on her plate as her family kept talking.

Serena wiped her mouth with a napkin and slouched in her seat. She patted her stomach. God she was full! Ken got up and headed over to his wife and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well I'm off. Bye sweetie. Have a good day at school kids," he said and headed out the door.

"Speaking of school, you two should get going before you're late," said Irene as she collected the dishes. Serena frowned. "Oh yeah, school."

School for Serena wasn't the best. At Juuban Municipal High School, she was known for being klutz. She got teased and humiliated a couple times. Her grades were somewhat decent. She wasn't popular and she only had a couple of friends. Actually, the only friends she had at school were Ami Mizuno, Mina AIno, and Andrew Furuhata. It's been like that ever since she started high school.

Irene looked at Serena and frowned. "Oh sweetie, you have one more year and then your off at college! Remember, one more year," reminded Irene. Serena cracked a smile.

"One more year," she muttered to herself.

"Come on Serena! We're gonna be late if we don't leave," said Sammy who was already at the door.

"I'll be there in a sec." Sammy sighed and rolled his eyes. Serena got up and grabbed her backpack.

"Let's go."

The two said their goodbyes and left. The walk to school was silent. They arrived at Sammy's school which was Juuban Municipal Junior High School, which wasn't very far from the high school.

"We're here. Well then have a good day." Serena ruffled his hair and laughed. He smacked her hand away and fixed his hair.

"Just hurry up and leave." He turned away with his arms across his chest.

"Just because of that, I'm gonna do this," said Serena. She opened her arms out and squeezed Sammy in a hug.

"Really Serena? Now," he whined. She laughed and released him.

"Oh shut up and go inside," she said. He smiled and watched her go. Once she was gone Sammy headed inside.

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think? Review!**

**Has been revised on June 15, 2013**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to ruler of the ice dragons, Berserkeroo, Sailor Fayth 09, and Karshiva. Also thanks to everyone that reads and continues with me through the story.**

**Has been revised on June 15, 2013**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Serena stopped once she ended up at the front gate of Juuban Municipal High School. She entered onto school grounds and hurried over to the building. Looking around, she saw people hanging out outside, walking to class, or catching up with one another about their weekend

On her way, her foot got caught on something causing her to fall flat on the floor. She groaned. She raised her head up to see a small group of girls snickering at her. Serena forced herself to get up and continue walking. She swung open the door and headed directly to her locker.

Serena arrived at her locker to find three young men surrounding it. They seemed to be too busy talking to even notice that she was just standing there.

One of them had hair as white as snow with light pale skin and deep purple eyes that held a mischievous glint in them. The other one had short, spiky, fiery red hair with ruby red eyes to match and fair skin. The last one had shaggy caramel brown hair and icy blue eyes with fair creamy skin.

She cleared her throat. "Ahem." The three stopped and turned their attention to the blonde.

"Can we help you?" asked the one with white hair.

"Yeah, can I get to my locker?" She pointed at the one they were surrounding.

"Of course you may. My apologies miss," he said. The three of them stepped back, letting her pass,

"Thank you." As Serena put in her combination, the brunette and white haired one scanned her up and down. They broke out into a smile. The red head rolled his eyes. He grabbed the brunette.

"Come on Alan, you don't want her," stated the red haired one and pulled him away. Just as Serena was about to open her locker, she had a feeling someone was watching her. She slowly turned around to see the white haired fellow just standing there, looking at her. She didn't know what to do, so she awkwardly waved at him.

"Hi," she greeted. She laughed nervously and turned back around.

"Diamond!" The one named Diamond looked over and saw his red head friend calling him. Serena watched as the white haired fellow headed to his friend. "Well that was weird,"she muttered.

Once she put in the combination, the door opened revealing a fairly somewhat neat locker. Books were organized, photos of family and friends were attached, a calendar hung on the door, empty snack bags were cluttered around and a few mangas were lying at the bottom.

She grabbed her textbook, notebook, and binder for her first class which was biology with Mrs. Hirigashi.

* * *

Serena entered the class with other students piling in from behind. Peering around the room she caught a glimpse of a blue haired character sitting in the front row. The girl wore a yellow gingham shirt with a red skinny tie, a dark blue pleated skirt, yellow socks and light brown Sperrys. She had deep blue eyes like the ocean which were focused on the book on her desk.

The girl was no other than Ami Mizuno. Ami Mizuno was the school's genius; absolutely no one could beat her scores. She was the smartest girl in school and everyone knew it. Ami was involved in some school activities like the computer club, academic team, debate club, National Honor Society and she was the President of Student Council.

All around, Ami was the best student, but she wasn't much of a social person. She was quiet and shy so she was always alone. No one bothered talking to her. Everyone thought she was stuck up since she was a braniac. With no friends and her mother busy working, she was neglected and alone. Then in third grade, she was finally presented with a friend. Her name was Serena Tsukino.

"Reading as always Ami," said Serena as she took a seat next to the blue haired girl. Ami took her eyes off her book to see her blonde friend.

"Oh, hey Serena. When did you get here? I was looking for you earlier," said Ami.

"Oh sorry Ami. I guess it took me a longer time to get here."

Once Serena got settled in her seat she waited for class to start. She looked around and saw Raye Hino. She wore a red plaid long sleeve shirt rolled up to her elbows with a gray tank top underneath, dark skinny jeans, and black flats with her hair in a braid that cascaded down her back. She had purple eyes and black hair that was down to her butt.

Raye Hino was the ice queen of the school. She's been like that since she transferred from the T-A Academy for girls, back in freshman year. She hanged out with some popular people, but she wasn't actually popular. People did know who she was, but she didn't talk to everyone or hanged out with everyone. She wasn't really much of a social person, going around talking to everyone and being friends with them. Raye was more of an outcast. She kept to herself most of the time, after all no one wanted to anger her, or get on her bad side.

For some reason, Raye didn't like Serena. Whenever they crossed paths, Raye would "accidentally" bump into her, glare at her or look at her and shake her head. There are times when Raye would be a total bitch to her. She teased Serena a couple of times, calling her a "meatball head". Serena always wondered what made Raye not like her, when they didn't really talk. Up to this day, she still doesn't know why. It will always be a mystery to her.

The bell rang in the air meaning that class was to start. Raye sat down in her sea like everyone else had.

In the front of the class stood the teacher, Mrs. Hirigashi.

"Good morning class," she greeted with a wide smile. In exchange she got muffled 'good mornings'. She laughed at their enthusiasm.

"Well I've graded your test and overall, you did a very good job. The highest average percentage out of all my classes. I'm proud of you all." She handed them back to the students along with a compliment of how well they did.

Once she finished handing them back, she made another announcement.

"You'll also be getting back your work from last week so I need two people." She scanned the room and landed on two girls in the front row.

"Serena, Ami do you think could you pass them back for me?"

They nodded and grabbed the stacks of paper. The teacher thanked them and headed to her desk to get the lesson started.

Raye tapped on the desk as she waited for her papers. Serena was about to pass by Raye, but her being too absorbed in the papers, she didn't notice Raye had her feet out. In a second, Serena seemed to be on the floor.

Everyone witnessed the incident and started snickering and murmuring about it to one another. The teacher scrunched her brows. She wondered what the commotion was about. She looked up and saw Ami rushing over to Serena and Raye with an annoyed look on her face. She headed over to them.

"What is going on over here?" questioned the teacher. "Serena are you okay?" Serena got up with help from Ami and nodded.

"What exactly happened over here?"

"I think I tripped over something and fell" explained Serena. Mrs. Hirigashi looked at Raye.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with this, right?" Raye was taken back by her question.

"Excuse me? What makes you think I had anything to do with this?" questioned Raye.

"I know that you aren't so fond of Serena so it could be possible you could have purposely tripped her. Also you have your feet out and it must've come from someone in this area so.." She looked directly at her.

"Well I didn't do anything. I had my feet out, so what? It's not my fault Serena's a stupid klutz," retorted Raye

"No one in this class is stupid," stated Mrs. Hirigashi.

Raye scoffed. "Are you sure?" She smirked. Serena frowned and went back to her seat with Ami following behind. Mrs. Hirigashi looked over at Serena and sighed. She felt bad for the poor girl. Mrs. Hirigashi turned back at Raye, with an angered look.

"Talk to me like that again Raye and I'll send you to the principal's office. I don't wanna hear another word from you. When the bell rings, stay after class," said Mrs. Hirigashi. She turned around and headed to her desk.

"Someone get the lights. We're taking notes today. We're continuing learning cellular respiration. You should be having a test on this sometime this week," she announced. The bell rang at the end of class. Everyone left, leaving Mrs. Hirigashi with Raye.

"Raye, if anything like this happens again, you will be serving detention for a week and a trip to the principal's office," threatened the teacher. "You do not call anyone stupid in my class. And you do not talk to me in that way at all. I am the teacher and you are the student. You will give me respect. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

Mrs. Hirigashi looked at Raye. "Tell me the truth Raye, did you purposely trip Serena?" she asked. "What I said earlier was the truth. I had nothing to do with it. It's not my fault she didn't see that I had my feet out. She should've been more aware of where she was going," stated Raye. The teacher gave her a skeptical look.

"Okay then. That is all. You are dismissed."

Raye grabbed her things and left the room. She sighed. She already got in trouble and it was just the beginning of the day. She just couldn't believe that Mrs. Hirigashi asked her if she did trip Serena after what she said earlier. Raye had no part in Serena's klutz attack. It wasn't her fault Serena wasn't aware of her surroundings. It was all Serena's fault. Speaking of the devil, Raye found the girl not so far from her. She was at her locker, exchanging her books. She headed over there.

Serena closed her locker. She jumped at the sight of Raye, who was behind her locker door. "Oh hey Raye, you startled me. Is there something you need?" asked Serena. Raye just stood there, glaring at her.

"Watch where you're going next time, okay? You got me in trouble today," said Raye. "Actually it was you who-" Raye rolled her eyes, ignoring whatever was coming from her mouth.

"Zip it," she cut off. "Just watch where you're going."

"Okay." Serena nodded. Raye looked at her one more time and walked off.

"Guess I'll see you later in class," muttered Serena as she walked to her bell rang and students hurried to their class, not wanting to be late.

Raye came in last minute, earning her some stares from her classmates. "Miss Hino! You're late," stated the teacher. She hung her head in shame. "Sorry ma'am," she apologized and rushed to her seat. She pulled out her sketchpad and opened it up. She grabbed a pencil and continued working on her creation

* * *

**AN: Any questions, concerns, etc. Just send it in a review. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Has been revised on June 15, 2013**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm back! Look at my profile for all the news. Thanks for all the reviews/favorites etc. Thanks to the following: Chicwa88, Sailor Fayth 09, cook53, Jessica Love1, Sailor Supernova, Stefenlover123, princessfirekiss, nights angels 96, starksein, and Guest**

**Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcomed! Has been revised on June 18, 2013**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"After you clean up your stations and place your sketchpads in the corresponding basket, you may leave," dismissed the fashion instructor, Ms. Hinata. Raye turned the sewing machine off and rubbed her hands together. She quickly organized her station and left for her next class which happened to be World History with Ms. Honto, which Serena happened to be in.

Raye entered her class with several of her classmates already occupying the desks. The only available seat Raye saw was by no other than Serena. Raye made her way to the seat and threw her books on the desk, startling Serena. The girl jumped in her seat and stared at her.

Raye sat down and worked on the bell work displayed on the board. As Raye was working, she could feel a pair of eyes watching her. She faced Serena.

"Can I help you?" asked Raye. Serena shook her head.

"Okay then. Could you not stare at me then?" Serena turned back around.

"Thanks," said Raye as she continued working.

"Read pages seventy-two to eighty and complete workbook page forty-three front and back. I'd review my notes if I were you. I sense a pop quiz in the future," trailed off Ms. Honto as students left the classroom.

Raye was relieved class was over. Her hand ached after taking notes as Ms. Honto lectured the class. All Raye wanted was for today to hurry up and be over already. After what happened this morning Raye was sorta in a sour mood.

* * *

It was currently lunch time and Raye, along with everyone else headed to the cafeteria. It wasn't as crowded yet when she entered the room. The lines weren't packed just yet and a janitor was just finishing up moping the floor. Once the janitor finished, he grabbed a yellow sign that read **Caution: Wet Floor** with a picture of a figure slipping.

Soon the cafeteria was packed. Lines were filling up along with the tables that were barely available at this moment. Serena entered the cafeteria and saw hundreds of students already inside. The moment she caught a glimpse of the lines, she huffed and chose the shortest line out of them all.

"Hey! You alright Raye?" The raven haired girl looked up to see a girl joining her at the table with a tray load of food in her hands. The girl was 5'1 with light brown hair that barely touched her shoulders. She had uneven bangs that were slighty above her red eyes. She wore a beige long sleeve shirt with black stripes, dark jeggings, and black flats.

"Oh hi Ann" greeted Raye. The girl named Ann, sat down across from Raye.

"You okay? Is something wrong?"

"Oh I'm fine. I guess I'm just tired," lied Raye. Ann smiled.

"Aren't you going to get something to eat?" Raye looked around and saw that the lines weren't as long anymore.

"Might as well." She got up from her seat and headed to a line.

Raye stood in line, patiently waiting her turn. She looked around and spotted Serena. She saw Serena exit the line she was in and make her way to the utensil area. Once Serena got the utensils she needed, she started walking. In a blink of an eye, she was lying on the floor in a puddle of water with food smeared everywhere.

With a groan, Serena sat up straight. She wiped the gunk off her eyes and saw that everyone in the cafeteria was looking at her. She chose a bad day to get chili cheese fries. Roars of laughter filled the room.

Serena looked around and saw people were laughing at her. This had to be the most humiliating moment in her life. She felt like she was about to cry on the spot. She titled her head away. Crying would just make things worse. She looked around and saw that she was a mess! There seemed to be a combination of chili and cheese smeared across her shirt. Her pants and jacket seemed to be a bit wet and there were a couple of fries stuck to her shirt. Serena felt something wet on the top of her head. She touched it and on her fingers was chili. Her face went sour and she immediately wiped it off her head.

_This is so embarrassing!_ thought Serena. If only she could just disappear right here, right now.

"Wow Serena! God, you are a klutz." Serena looked up to see it was Raye, laughing at her. She bent down and picked up a fry. "Thanks." Raye smiled and took a bite. "Huh, it's still good. Well then, later meatball head." Raye then got up and patted Serena's head before she walked back to her line. Serena tried getting up, but fell right back down.

"Ugh," moaned the poor blonde.

"Serena!" called a voice. Serena was overjoyed that it was Mina.

Mina Aino was a 5'2 blonde with sparkling blue eyes. She looked somewhat similar to Serena, but there were some noticeable differences. For instance, Mina was the one that always had her hair in a bow. On days that her hair was down, which were rare, it reached her waist. Also Mina had a lighter hair color and eye color. She had yellow hair and royal blue eyes while Serena had golden hair and blue eyes. Plus, Mina was the taller one by a couple of inches.

Mina has been friends with Serena ever since they were six when they met in elementary school, first grade to be exact. Mina was a silly bubbly blonde, but could be serious at the same time. She was an athlete. She was a part of the school's volleyball team and co. captain. Mina was mildly popular, social, fashionable, but wasn't the brightest girl in the world. She did have her moments.

Mina seemed to be wearing a pink purpurite ceramics dress with a purple snap front coat, black unpredictable ending heels and a red bow.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" Mina offered her arm to her which Serena gladly accepted.

"Thanks," mumbled Serena.

"What happened to you?! Did someone do this to you? Come on let's go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up," said Mina then pulled her over to the nearest bathroom.

Once they entered the bathroom, they grabbed the attention of the girls that were inside. When they saw Serena, they started snickering. Mina glared at them which immediately made them shut up and leave. Now it was just the two of them.

Serena switched the faucet on and looked at her reflection.

"Here," said Mina as she offered her a paper towel. Serena thanked the fellow blonde and wiped the stuff off her face

"So tell me, what happened?" asked Mina. Serena turned off the faucet and dried her face.

"Honestly, I don't know," confessed Serena. "I was on my way out and the next thing I knew, I was flat on my back, laying on the ground. And now look at me! I'm a mess!"

"You okay?" asked Mina with a concern look. Serena sighed and plastered on a wide smile."I'm fine." Mina smiled and pulled her into a hug. She laughed.

"Good! You smell like chili by the way," muffled Mina. Serena laughed.

"Come on, we should get going. Ami is probably wondering where we are," stated Mina as they pulled away from the hug.

"But my lunch!" whined Serena.

"I'll share mine with you. You're lucky I have extras today." Serena smiled.

"Thanks Mina."

"Yeah well come on, I'm hungry!" The bun haired blonde laughed and trailed behind the other blonde.

They exited the cafeteria and headed to a large oak tree not too far away. Sitting on the grass was Ami with her lunch in her hands. "What took you so long?" She gasped when she saw Serena.

"Oh my! Serena, what happened?" Mina and Serena sat down next to their friend.

"Well, I kind of slipped I guess and yeah," gestured Serena to her stained shirt.

"Are you alright?" Serena nodded.

"Here." In Mina's hands was a clear wrapped sandwich. Serena unwrapped it and devoured it. Serena looked around and saw no sign of Andrew.

"Hey, where's Andy? Is he eating with his friends today?" asked Serena. Mina shrugged. "Beats me. I have no clue."

"I didn't see him around at all today," said Ami. Serena nodded and continued eating.

Once lunchtime was over the students headed to class. The three girls said goodbye and headed to their own class.

* * *

The day soon ended in a flash. The bell rang and students came out of their classrooms. Serena started walking looking for Ami and Mina until she spotted them.

"Oh hey! We were just about to go look for you," remarked Mina. Serena smiled.

"I was just looking for you guys. Ready to go?" asked Serena. Mina and Ami nodded.

The girls were chit chatting as they were walking into the Game Center Crown. The doors automatically opened, letting the girls in. The three sat at the bar like counter and waited for their waiter.

"Andrew!" hollered Mina. Coming out of the kitchen was a young man dressed in a pink button down shirt, brown khaki pants, yellow converse and a white apron.

Andrew Furuhata had short dark blonde hair with green eyes and was 5'6 tall. His family owned the Game Center Crown, where he worked, along with other restaurants. He was a charming, funny, and smart young man. He was an athlete just like Mina. He was a part of the school's football team.

Andrew and Serena have been friends ever since kindergarten. They seemed a lot more like siblings though. Andrew was protective of Serena and loved her dearly like a little sister. He tried in any way to protect her. If anyone dared to mess with her, they had another thing coming.

"Hey girls! So what'll-Serena what happened to you?" asked Andrew once he saw the state she was in.

"Oh it's nothing," waved off Serena. "Can I just get a chocolate milkshake, heavy on the chocolate please," she ordered. Andrew gave her a weird look. "Oh um sure. What about you two?"

"I'll have a salad and water please," ordered Ami.

"Anything for you Mina?" Andrew looked at her, awaiting an answer.

"Large fries and a coke for me Andy," stated Mina. Once Andrew got it down on his small notepad he headed straight for the kitchen. Meanwhile, as Mina and Ami were talking, Serena got up and headed to the Sailor V game. She inserted a quarter and started playing.

"Here you go girls," he said as he gave each of them their order.

"Thanks Andrew," responded the two.

"Serena!" called Andrew. "Your milkshake's here." Serena paused the game and headed to the counter.

"Thanks," said Serena and returned back to the video game. Before she could go, Andrew grabbed her arm.

"Serena, are you okay?" asked Andrew with a worried look.

"Of course I am! What makes you think that?" responded Serena as she laughed nervously.

"Well I don't know, maybe because of all of this!" He gestured to her whole body. She sighed.

"Andy, I'm okay. Now stop worrying so much." She flashed him a smile to prove that she was okay. Andrew eyed her weirdly before he let her go. Once Serena was out of earshot, Andy looked at the two girls.

"Okay, so what's up with Serena? Why's she acting like this? And what happened to her?" he questioned

"She told me she was on her way to meet us and the next thing she knew, she was lying on the ground covered in her lunch. I asked her if she was okay, but she just said the same thing. She said she was okay," said Mina

"Where were you today Andrew? Serena was wondering where you were at lunch," said Ami.

"I woke up late and didn't feel like going to school, but now maybe I should've. I just wish Serena tell me what's wrong. I know there's something wrong so she might as well tell us. We are her friends after all."

"She probably doesn't want to talk about it. She probably wants to forget about what happened," stated Ami.

Andrew huffed. "I guess you're right."

* * *

Time flew by as it was now a quarter past eight. Mina and Ami already retired for the day hours earlier leaving Serena by herself. There were still a handful of customers left at this hour. "Dang it! And I was so close to beating my previous score," whined Serena when the words **GAME OVER** were displayed. She got up from the bench and grabbed her backpack from the ground.

"Leaving already Serena?" She looked to at who was calling her and saw it was Andrew, who was wiping up the countertop.

"Yeah, it's already dark out. I should've gone home earlier," said Serena. She pulled out her wallet and grabbed a few dollar bills. "Thanks Andy." The bun head girl placed the money on the counter.

"It's on the house. And here." Andrew then pulled out a chocolate milkshake.

"Nothing like a chocolate shake to cheer you up. My treat."

"Umm..thanks Andy, but I said I was fine," said Serena.

"I know what you said. But it seems like you need this, so take it. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Serena." She smiled.

"Good night Andy." Serena waved goodbye and exited the arcade.

* * *

"I'm home!" Serena slammed the door shut and placed her keys on the built-in key hanger. She threw the empty plastic cup in the wastebasket by the door. Irene popped her head out then stepped into the hallway.

"Oh there you are sweetie. I-what happened to your clothes?" Irene rushed over to her with a worried expression.

"Oh you know me mom. I'm a klutz," said Serena.

"Well, what I was about to say was that your plate is in the fridge. Do you want me to heat it up for you?" Serena shook her head.

"No thanks. I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. I don't feel too good."

"Are you sick? Do you want me to make you some soup? I could go make it right now."

"No I'm fine, but thanks mom. I just wanna go to bed." Irene nodded.

"Well then, just leave your clothes in the bathroom and I'll get them later"

"Okay. Good night." Serena smiled and started heading up the stairs.

"Good night dear." Irene turned around and started walking.

"Oh mom!" She turned back around. "Tell dad and Sammy I said good night."

"I will. Now go take a shower."

Irene entered the living room where Ken and Sammy were occupied. "Where's Serena?" asked Ken.

"She just went upstairs to take a shower. She wants to go to bed early tonight," said Irene.

"Huh, that seems strange of her," remarked Ken. Irene nodded.

"And when I asked her if she wanted me to heat up her plate she said no."

"Serena's not hungry? What's up with her?" asked Sammy, joining in on the conversation. Irene shrugged.

"She just said that she wasn't feeling good and wanted to go to sleep. When she came in, her clothes were a mess. I asked her what happened and she just said that she was a klutz. I wonder what happened, "said Irene

"Well Serena is a bit clumsy. She probably bumped into someone and got their lunch all over her," said Ken. They dropped the subject and continued watching TV.

Serena turned off the blow dryer and brushed her hair. She was glad today was coming to an end. She turned off the lights and crawled into bed. Serena started staring at the ceiling for a while. She sighed heavily and turned over. She closed her eyes and soon a tear slid down her face.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. Always check my profile for news. Thanks to the following: Jessica Love1, James Birdsong, and Stefenlover123. Thanks to everyone who reads and continues to do so. Reviews, comments, questions, constructive criticism, etc. are always welcome!**

**IMPORTANT! I have revised the previous chapters and made adjustments to the plot. I suggest you all to look over at it. Hello, Goodbye is still the same just with some more improvements. I'm sorry I pulled this on you, but I couldn't keep going. It kept bugging me. That is all.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Have a wonderful weekend everyone."

Goodbyes were made as students left the room. Serena abruptly got up from the back table causing her chair to screech on the floor. "Here , I finished grading the quizzes and I just started on the study guides," said Serena with a stack of papers in her hand.

"Oh thank you Serena! I'll finally be able to put them in the grade book," she rejoiced. She grabbed the stack. "Thanks again Serena. Have a good weekend," wished . Serena smiled.

"You're welcome. Have a good weekend too ." Serena waved goodbye as she fled the room. waved back and sat down in her desk.

Andrew leaned against the wall of lockers as he waited for his companion. He looked around the hallway. He received some smiles and waves with a couple of nods from his friends and some of his classmates. Andrew looked over and saw that Serena was heading toward him. He pushed himself off the lockers and cracked a smile.

"Sorry I kept you waiting," apologized Serena. With a slight pull down on the lock, the locker opened. Serena opened her bag and exchanged her stuff. "Ready to go?" She nodded and was about to close her locker when she heard her name. Serena looked around to see that it was Mina. She waved frantically at her and ran towards her.

"Thank God I caught you both before I left," said Mina.

"Oh yeah, aren't you hanging out with Natsunatoday?" questioned Serena.

"Yeah I'm meeting her right after school, but I needed to talk to you guys," said Mina.

"So what's up?" asked Andrew.

"Well I was wondering if you guys have any plans tomorrow?" He thought for a moment. He shook his head.

"No. Not that I know of. I'm pretty sure Lizzie's taking care of the Crown today and the whole weekend." Mina looked at Serena.

"What?" asked Serena.

"Well?" Serena turned away and hooked the lock to the locker. ":Well..I'll be sleeping in, watching TV and eating snacks all day," listed Serena. "So what I normally do on weekends."

"Oh, so nothing then?" concluded Mina. Serena nodded and locked her locker.

"Why do you ask?" asked Andrew.

"Yeah, what are you planning?" Both Serena and Andrew gave her a skeptical look.

"Well.." trailed off Mina. "I was thinking that you, Ami, Andrew and I should go shopping tomorrow."

"Sounds like fun. Plus, I got my allowance and I think I have some left over money," said Serena. Mina squealed and attacked the blonde in a tight hug.

"Great! I knew you'd say yes. And I think I have enough money to buy that top I wanted at Forever 21," exclaimed Mina. "So what about you Andrew? What do you say? You in?" He laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"About that heh..no."

"What!" they shrieked.

"You said you had no plans," said Mina He sighed.

"Whenever I go shopping with you guys, all you guys do is go to every single store we see and make me carry the bags. It's quite tiring. Plus it gets quite boring watching you guys gawk over some hot guy and chatter like buzzing bees."

"Oh come on Andy!" said Mina.

"Come with us Andy! Please?" pleaded Serena.

"Please?" they begged together. They each stood before him flashing their pouty puppy dog looks. He rolled his eyes at the two with a slight smirk on his face. He chuckled at their antics.

"Fine. I'll go." The girls squealed and clobbered him in a hug causing him to stumble back a bit.

Soon they were interrupted by a ringing phone. It seemed to be Mina's. She pulled out her phone and looked at the caller I.D. It read **Natsuna **with a picture of her and a young lady with long red hair and red eyes. "I gotta take this." Mina looked at the two. "I'll text you guys the details later. I got to go. Bye!" Mina waved goodbye as she walked away, chattering on the phone. "Ready to go?" asked Andrew.

"Yeah let's go," said Serena. "So what are we doing?" she asked.

"Well, we're gonna go catch a movie and then I'll be taking you out for a special treat."

"A special treat! Really? What is it?" He laughed. "It's a surprise." Serena huffed and wondered what the surprise could be.

* * *

"So what do you wanna see?" asked Andrew. The two of them stood in line looking up at the board above that listed what movies were playing. Serena put a finger to her chin as she scanned through the list of movies.

"I don't know. What about you?" asked Serena. He shrugged. As they were deciding what movie to watch, it was now their turn.

"Hi. How can I help you?" asked the employee.

"Umm..two tickets to…" He looked over at Serena for help.

"Um..The Lorax!" Serena pointed to the board where it read _ 's The Lorax._

"Um..yeah" nodded Andrew. "Two tickets to The Lorax please."

"That'll be $7.95." Two tickets suddenly popped up. "Here you go. Enjoy the movie." Once they exchanged their money for the tickets they headed inside.

* * *

Kakyuu wiped the tiny beads of sweat off her forehead and smiled. "Looks like we're done boys," she announced. She turned around. "I think we sh-" Kakyuu stopped herself once she saw her brothers.

Seiya seemed to be lying flat on his stomach with his head buried into the couch, moaning about. Taiki was slouching on the loveseat, wiping the sweat off and trying to cool himself off by airing himself with his shirt. Then there was Yaten, who was slowly walking over to the recliner muttering some things that were inaudible to her. She couldn't help but laugh at their behavior.

"Anyway, what I was about to say was that since we finally settled in, I say we should go out and celebrate! So what do you say?" she proposed. They thought for a moment.

"Sounds good," said Taiki.

"I'm down with that. I'm getting kinda hungry anyway," joined Seiya.

"I'm in," said Yaten.

"Okay then. Well I'm gonna go get ready while you three go hop into the showers. I'm starting to smell you from here." Kakyuu pinched her nose and headed upstairs.

"Are you guys ready yet?" yelled Kakyuu. She sighed and plopped herself down into a chair in the family room. "We'll be down in a second. Hold on!"

Coming down in order was Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki. She looked at them and smiled. "Wow, you guys looking pretty sharp." They smiled.

"Thanks sis. You're looking pretty good yourself," complimented Seiya. "Looks like we're all ready so let's go!" She grabbed her keys out of her purse and directed them outside.

* * *

"So what did you think of the movie?" asked Serena as they exited the theater. Serena found a nearby trashcan and threw her leftover popcorn away.

"Ehh it was all right I guess. We should've watched something else" Andrew then shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Well since we finished the movie, what's this special treat you mentioned earlier?" Serena looked up at him with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, how does ice cream sound to you?"

"Great! I love it!" He chuckled. "Oh I know you do. Well you're gonna love it even more when you hear where we're going." She stopped in her tracks. "Wait, we're not going to Freezie's?" He shook his head. "Where are we going then?" She walked a bit faster to catch up with him.

"We are going to Bruster's." Serena gasped. "No way! Really?" He nodded. "That place is suppose to have the best ice cream! You're the best Andy!" she remarked.

* * *

"We're here," announced Kakyuu. She looked back at them, flashing them a smile.

"This place better have good food," muttered Yaten as he stepped out of the car.

"Oh you guys will love this place. Trust me," said Kakyuu.

"Come on Seiya," said Taiki.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Seiya closed the door and put on his sunglasses. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking. He kept walking until something, well someone caught his eye.

"Are we almost there Andy?"

"Yeah, we're just a couple blocks away."

Seiya passed by a petite girl who was walking besides a tall guy. He turned back and watched as the girl's face lit up once they reached their destination. She grabbed the guy's arm and pulled him inside. Seiya couldn't help but laugh at her. He sighed and continued walking with a _smile_ on his face.

He entered the restaurant and took off his shades. "Wow." He looked around the restaurant.

"This place looks nice. Kakyuu sure does know how to pick the place." He looked and saw Kakyuu waving at him. He headed over there.

"Where were you? For some reason, I thought you got lost or something," said Kakyuu.

"Sorry. I got distracted on the way," he said as he sat down next to Yaten.

* * *

"That'll be $6.58 sir." Andrew rummaged through his pockets and slapped the money on the counter.

"Thanks," gestured Andrew to his cup of ice cream. He walked over to Serena, who seemed to be busy devouring her ice cream sundae. She looked up and her face seemed to light up at the sight of Andrew.

"Hey, you enjoying yourself?" He sat down across from Serena.

"Absolutely! This place is so cool! Oh and their ice cream, oh my God! It's delicious," remarked Serena. He chuckled.

"Well I'm glad you like it." They smiled and ate their ice cream in silence.

"So what happened?" asked Serena.

"I don't even know. Somehow I ended up-"Andrew stopped himself midsentence when he felt a vibration in his pocket.

"Hold on." He pulled out his cellphone and saw he got a text from Lizzie.

"Who is it?" asked Serena.

"It's Lizzie." He read the text and as he did, his eyebrows bunched together.

"So what'd she say?"

"She said she needs help."

"Huh, Lizzie's token over before. It must be something serious then."

"I wonder what it could be." Serena got up from her seat interrupting Andrew's thoughts.

"Well?" He looked at her. "Your sister needs your help. Are you coming or not?"

"Um yeah, let's go." He got up and followed Serena out.

Once the doors automatically opened, the two stepped inside the Crown.

"Wow," they said simultaneously. They looked around and saw that there were a lot of people here tonight.

"This place is packed!" remarked Serena. Andrew's face lit up at the sight of all the customers.

"Look at all these customers," he said in awe. "This place is booming with business tonight."

"This is why Lizzie needed your help. There are too many people here. She needs help." His eyes widen. "Lizzie!" He ran into the crowds of people, trying to get through.

"Andrew wait!" He ignored her, and headed over to the bar-like counter where Lizzie seemed to be.

Elizabeth Furuhata, also called Lizzie, was Andrew's little sister. She was fourteen years old with a height of 5'3. She had dark red orange hair in a ponytail with bangs just above her green eyes and thick strands of hair at the sides of her face. She wore an orange polka dot sleeveless shirt with an orange striped skirt and white flats.

"I'm so sorry about that. I'll get on it soon," said Lizzie. There seemed to be a crowd of people surrounding her, trying to talk to her all at once.

"Can I have your attention please," ordered Andrew. The sea of people seemed to quiet down.

"Thank you. Now if you all could just form a line that would be great. We will help you with whatever request you have, I promise you." The people just stood there, giving Andrew a skeptical look then started forming a line. He smiled and looked over at Lizzie.

"You texted?" Lizzie sighed in relief.

"I am so glad you came. I thought you wouldn't come."

"And what kind of brother would I be huh? Come here." Andrew opened his arms and Lizzie came in for a hug. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Thank you so much," muttered Lizzie. He chuckled. "Well there are a lot of people here so let's get to work." They broke a part and started working with the customers.

* * *

Lizzie seemed to be in the middle of working with a customer when she spotted a familiar bun haired blonde.

"Hey Serena!" Serena looked up and smiled. She started heading over to the counter.

"Oh there you are Serena," remarked Andrew once he spotted her. Serena shot him a glare. "Yeah thanks for waiting for me jerk," mumbled Serena.

"Sorry," Andrew said sheepishly.

"Looks like there's a lot of people here today." said Serena as she sat down in one of the spinning chairs.

"As long as I have Andrew here then I'm fine," said Lizzie with a smile.

"Hey Lizzie, I'm gonna be working in the kitchen. You can take care of the customers, right?" he asked. Her smile seemed to fade away and she shook her head quickly. She plastered on a fake smile.

"Um..yeah! I'll be fine," said Lizzie and she pushed him to the kitchen. Once Andrew left, Lizzie sighed with a glum expression on her face. Serena noticed this and headed over to the back counter. She grabbed the apron hanging on the wall and wrapped it around her waist. She slid over next to Lizzie.

"Hi, how can I help you?" she asked the customer in line. Lizzie stared at Serena.

"What are you doing Serena?" she asked

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm helping you," said Serena. Lizzie smiled. "Thanks." She smiled and continued helping the customer.

* * *

Hours passed and it seemed to be nighttime already. The stars were out with a crescent moon illuminating above. In the Crown, it seemed to be closing time. Serena was humming a tune to herself as she swept the floors while Lizzie remained at the counter, counting the money in the register. Andrew took the sign that read **OPEN **and replaced it with a sign that had **CLOSED** written on it. He turned around and saw the two girls at work. He smiled.

"We did a pretty good job tonight girls. I'm proud," he said, gaining their attention. Lizze closed the register.

"We made a lot of money too. I even got some tips too." She grabbed the jar that read **TIPS **and showed them.

"Same here. I think I made over $20 tonight," said Serena. "I'm guessing I'm suppose to be giving this to you since I technically don't work here." She pulled out a wad of cash with some change from her pocket. Andrew gave her a weird look. He headed over to the counter and threw his apron on top.

"Why would we take that from you? You earned that Serena. Are you crazy?" asked Andrew.

"He's right. Even though you don't work here, you earned that Serena. It wouldn't be right if we took that from you. If it wasn't for you, I would've been swamped with customers to take care of, but you came to my rescue and helped me out. So thank you Serena," said Lizzie. Serena broke out in a smile.

"It was nothing Lizzie. I was happy to help." Serena looked out and noticed that it was dark out.

"Wow, it's already dark. What time is it?" Lizzie looked at her watch. "It's 9:58."

"It's late already? I gotta go home then." Serena groaned. "Ugh, my parents are gonna have a fit when I come home." Serena headed over to the counter and grabbed her bag from underneath. She walked over to the door.

"Wait!" She stopped and turned around.

"You're walking home?" asked Andrew. She looked at him weird.

"Um..yeah? How else would I get home?" she asked. He seemed surprise. "At this hour? You're walking home, all alone, at this hour?" She slowly nodded. Andrew sighed as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"You have got to be kidding me. Serena, you're gonna get mugged or kidnapped at this hour if you go by yourself."

"I'll be fine Andy. I think I'm able to defend myself if something happens." He scoffed. "Oh, okay," he remarked sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm coming with you then," he said.

"What? But what about-""No buts," he interrupted. He turned to Lizzie.

"You know what to do. Lock the door. Don't let anyone in unless it's me. I'll text you when I'm coming back. If anything happens, you know to call me, mom and dad, and the police," said Andrew. Lizzie nodded. "I know, I know."

"You'll be okay right?"

"Of course."

"Always have your cell on you okay?"

"I know. I do." She grabbed her cellphone and showed him.

"Okay then. I'll be back soon."

"Yeah I know Andy. You won't be long. It's not even that far. Now go!" She pushed him over to Serena.

"Bye Serena," said Lizzie as she waved goodbye. Serena waved back then left with Andrew.

The walk home seemed to be a little too quiet. You could even hear their footsteps on the concrete. Serena looked up at Andrew, who seemed to be in another world.

"You know you didn't have to walk with me," said Serena.

"Huh." He looked down and saw Serena kicking a rock as they walked. "Um..I know, but you don't know what could happen if you went by yourself. Better safe than sorry right?"

"Yeah."

"Plus, it's best to always have a buddy with you," informed Andrew. Serena laughed and cracked a smile.

As they walked, Serena noticed that they were almost home.

"I had a great day today Andy." His lips slowly curled up in a smile.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I had a pretty good day too." They arrived at the doorstep. Serena was about to retrieve her keys when the door swung open to a not so happy Irene.

"Serena," grumbled Irene. She laughed nervously.

"Hi mom. How'd you know I was here?"

"I heard talking outside, but that's not the point. Do you know what time it is? What have you been doing? You should've called home and told us you would be coming home late," scolded Irene as Serena hung her head in shame. Before Irene continued scolding her, Andrew stepped in.

"Hi Mrs. Tsukino." Irene looked over and saw Andrew waving at her. Irene seemed to soften at his presence.

"Oh Andrew my apologies, I didn't see you there. What are you doing here? Would you like to come in?"

He shook his head. "Oh no. I walked Serena home after she helped Lizzie and I at the Crown today."

"So that's what you've been doing?" Irene looked at Serena. She nodded.

"After Serena and I watched a movie and went to Bruster's for some ice cream, Lizzie texted me that she needed help. We headed over to the Crown and it seemed to be pretty packed today," he explained. Irene smiled. "Well then, thank you Andrew for clearing that up."

"No problem. Well then, I should really be going now. Lizzie's waiting for me. I'll see you tomorrow Serena. Bye Mrs. Tsukino,"

"Bye Andrew." He waved goodbye and went back to the Crown. Serena entered inside and put her shoes aside by the door. She looked up and saw Irene was looking at her.

"Next time call us. We called you several times. You had me and your father worried sick," said Irene.

"I'm sorry mom. I'll try to be more responsible next time." Irene smiled. "Good. There's lemon pie in the fridge if you want a slice." Serena's face lit up at the sound of pie.

"You made pie!" She nodded. "I saved you some. Want me to get you a slice?" Serena nodded eagerly. Irene laughed and went over to the kitchen. Serena licked her lips at the thought of lemon pie and followed her mother to the kitchen.

* * *

**AN: There you have it. Hope you enjoyed it. Questions, comments, criticism, etc. are always welcomed. I hope you all read the AN above it is IMPORTANT! Thank you. **


End file.
